redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zoso159/Outcasts and The Forrgoten
ZoSo159 02:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Outcasts Chris’s ship went off the waves he stood on the starboard side looking for land he pulled up his sleeve revealing his tattoo one that his three companion’s boar as well it showed a compass that had a crack in it as well as part of the point broken off it was a symbol depicting them as out casts out casts to a home Chris wished he would have left long ago he pulled his sleeve back down and pulled up the hood on his black robe he knew where he was going Mossflower he wanted to find a place where legends were made and maybe Chris could join them. The thing he wanted to do though was find out where he belonged he could see land and turned to his small crew, “land ho!” his first mate a ferret named Zean was on tip paws looking for the land and when he saw it he laughed, “just imagine the plunder we could find…” before he could continue Chris grabbed him and pulled out a knife from his robe and had it up to Zean Chris put his mouth close to his ears for only him to hear , “I hope you do not mean the residents of Mossflower!”. The ferret was frozen in terror looking into Chris’s eyes it was like looking into the eyes of an adder he stammered out a response, ”ye..ye..yes s.s.sir!” Chris looked down at him like a diibun caught playing in the kitchens, “than I must apologize for my outburst but we must get ready for landing” the other vermin quickly got to their duties. Chris was enjoying himself however basking in the fresh air of this new land he had a good feeling about Mossflower he took his robe and removed it then cast it away as he had his adoptive family the rest of the crew did as well and Chris spread his arms wide and took a deep breath here they were in the famous country of Mossflower he had read about it and knew much about it but now he walked on the soil of it, “look at this…and knowing I am the first one…” a vixen named Aoea turned to him, “first of what?” Chris looked at her and laughed, “I am the first!” the vixen turned and rolled her eyes some times Chris acted as if he had gone mad. Many wondered what type of name was Chris it was so…plain but that was because Chris was not ordinary he was of a species long gone from the country of Mossflower or any country he was of a species that was only whispered in the most remote areas a species that long ago fell from the analogs of history he was a human. Chapter 2: "Only for a meal to make..." Chris was running into more problems than he though he could handle he has been having trouble keeping his small crew under control. He could not hear them but he knew they were speaking behind his back. There was something that he felt... it was a hunger he never felt before from where he came from he would have fish or on rare occasions birds that he would hunt down. This time though the pains in his stomach grew and he could not stop it from grumbling. They have left the thicker part of Mossflower and their surroundings went from trees to large hills and a quarry that they just caught sight of. Chris pointed to it, “We should camp there for the night”. A thin stoat mumbled to his mate, “It always has to be were he wants to go even before we left” Chris heard, he said nothing though but he kept a mental note of it. Thing have always been the way he wanted since they arrive and frankly that is the way he wants to keep it. The sun was slowly setting Chris stood up an picked up his massive bow and filled his quiver. He walked over to the stoat Rangfur who spoke earlier that day and nudged him with his foot, “Wha…” Chris clamped his hand over Rangfur’s mouth, “quiet I need you and your mate to come with me for a …special errand”. Rangfur looked confused but he obliged quietly. Chris looked at the two stoats, “I found some tracks and I had a scout track them and he found a small group of hares”. The stoats gave each other confused glances Chris kept on walking in the way of the tracks and they knew that the safest thing was to follow. The small group of hares were enjoying a late snack as they prepared to lay down and rest, the fire in the camp was beginning to die down and the group of leverets were getting ready to rest. One of them a young hare maid sat up and looked around. It had been her ream to be part of the famous Long Patrol and now she was able to do just that! she prodded the embers of the fires with a small branch but was oblivious to the looming figure above her. She could only make a muffled scream as she was hauled into the foliage and soon the small peaceful camp sight was quiet once again. Chris was lying on his back taking a swig of tea and was eating his dinner. He finally felt like he had a full stomach unlike when he was limited to nuts and fruits they never had that extra well he honestly did not know. The two stoats sat at a distance from Chris frozen with terror they knew something was odd about him but to do this?! It was even low for thieves like them. Chris looked at them, “why are you looking like something is about to kill you?” The two stoats could only babble out a jumbled answer. Chris became upset then, “What are you looking at? Is it this? Is it me? What!” The two stoats were terrified as Chris threw his meal down and pulled out his short sword. The camp came awake with the recruits and they looked at their officer, “all right all right get up lively now! Ears up, chest out, and all that wot?” The sergeant looked around, “have any of you seen young Clarie about?” The others looked around but it did not take them long to find the tracks leading out of the camp. They also noticed the size and shape of it as well. Slightly larger than a badgers but was longer and smother no claw marks, no signs of fur what is the creature that made this? They looked around nervously but the Sergeant had them in marching formation and on the go. Chris was whispering a prayer to himself one he read that the Redwallers say “…Who’s life I take only for a meal to make”. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction